


Neat

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Storm of Grief [14]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Everything he had previously known or thought about himself had changed.
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/Robin Ward
Series: Storm of Grief [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609666
Kudos: 1





	Neat

Robin was neat yet chaotic. It was the strangest thing. He loved it about her. It was one of the things that made her, her. 

He had never been overly messy either or at least he hadn't until she died then it's like everything about him changed. Everything he knew about himself had changed.

If she were here she'd look at the empty junk food wrappers around his feet, pick them up, sort them by colour and put them in neat piles instead of just scattered around recklessly.


End file.
